I Know You're Out There
by Witte168
Summary: I can't really make a proper resume, since I somehow keep changing the story, BUT, it is still based on the lyrics from the cute song, I Know You're Out There, and there's still going to be cute Klaine fluff and angst, so fear not wonderful people! I will do my very best to make a good story!
1. Prologue

Hello everybody!  
So, I know that I had already posted everything up to chapter 6, but I've spent the entire day editing everything I had written so far, adding a bit to some of the chapters, AND even finished chapter 7. So right now I'm just reposting chapters, and then I'll be posting chapter 7 as well.  
Knowing myself there'll probably still be some mistakes here and there, but I still hope you'll like it though.  
Of course, this in just fanfiction, i own diddly squad.

Huugs!

* * *

Kurt Hummel had always been a hopeless romantic with big dreams, he had always dreamt of the day where he would finally be free in his dream city, with his dream job, and finally have the chance to find love.  
He had always had a strong confidence, whether it be in achieving his dreams, or in himself, he had a strong belief in always being yourself, never hide your true self from others.  
People broke that confidence though. Years of being torn down for being himself broke him, broke his belief in his dreams.  
They threw hurtful words at him daily, gave him locker shoves that left awful bruises on his back, threw slushies at him, he didn't even know what was worse about those, the fact that they ruined his clothes, or the humiliation of it.  
What really broke him though, was that fateful day in the locker room.

He was tired of being pushed around, so when Karofsky decided to give him another nice locker shove one day, he broke, he didn't think, he just wanted this to end, one way or another. He didn't expect what happened to happen though. He followed Karofsky into the locker room and faced him, he yelled at him, told him they couldn't change him, told him he wouldn't stop being him, that he couldn't punch the gay out of him. He felt so strong at that moment. That was until it happened. Until the thing he wants to forget the most happened. Until he got a precious and beautiful thing stolen from him... Until Karofsky kissed him.  
To Kurt, his first kiss was supposed to be something sacred, it was supposed to be a beautiful moment he shared with someone who cared about him, and someone he cared about. Sure, he had been kissed before, little cute pecks from his mom, and that time with Brittany, but this was his first kiss with a boy, he had wanted this to be a special moment with a special someone. Instead that had to be torn down along with his hopes for things to get better. It had all gone too far this time.  
Kurt believed I many things, but he certainly didn't believe in outing people, so with that in mind, plus the feeling of humiliation he got just by thinking of what happened, he never told anyone about what happened.  
He managed to get through his senior year, always keeping New York in mind. He needed to get away, far away.


	2. Chapter 1

"Kuuuurt can we not watch that movie again? We watched that movie last time" Rachel complained from the kitchen. They were getting ready for a movie night in their apartment, it was Kurt's time to pick a movie and Rachel's time to pick the snacks.  
"Rachel come on, it's Moulin Rouge, it's a classic!" Kurt argues, putting the movie in the DVD player.  
"What is it with you and that movie, you're obsessed with it, or is it the cute writer?" Rachel winks at him, making Kurt blush slightly.  
"As cute as he is, I don't know, I just really like the story I guess" Kurt says grabbing a few pieces of fruit before sitting down on the couch.  
"I think I just like how both Christian and Satine both got to experience true love, and how Christians endless belief in love and his strong love for Satine actually saved her even though she dies in the end, she realized that she's so much more than who she was 'payed' to be, so much more than who she thought she was. It's not just a sappy romantic movie, it's so much more, it's a story about how love can save people. Does that make sense?" Kurt added dreamily, seemingly lost in another world for a moment.  
Rachels just looked at him. Mesmerized by seeing this side of her friend again, she knew he had always longed for finding love, not just any love, true love, but something had happened to her friend, he just suddenly changed, never talked about his dreams, didn't seem truly happy anymore. Here he was though, his passion for this movie brought out his passion for love, she couldn't be happier to see him like this.  
"Rachel?" She suddenly got caught off from her thoughts by Kurt's voice.  
"Why are you staring? You're missing the beginning of the movie" Kurt said, obviously uncomfortable with her staring.  
"Uh.. Sorry" Rachel said "It was just what you said about the movie, that was, wow..." She said.

"Oh... Uhm well…" Kurt said as he looked away.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Rachel asked, noticing the change in Kurt's demeanour.  
"I… Do you think I'll ever find love Rachel? Real love" Kurt asked her, looking down.  
"You will Kurt, you deserve it, and you have the chance. You're in the city of your dreams, anything is possible here, you're the one who told me that Kurt" Rachel said, putting her hand over his.  
"I don't know Rach. What if it's not true, what if all it will ever be is just fiction and dreams?" Kurt asked her, not really believing her. Rachel just sat there, trying to figure her friend out, this friend who she had always admired, but sort of lost along the road towards their dreams.  
"What happened Kurt? I mean, I know you had a hard time before we got here, I know they brought you down and that you're trying to find your way back to your confident self, but what happened? I had never known anyone with such a strong belief in dreams and love before I met you, it was amazing to see" Rachel said, trying to understand.  
"I can't Rach, I don't want to talk about it, please. Let's just face it, I'll never be able to put what happened in Ohio behind me, it's all become a part of me. You know how I once was, now I can't even talk to a stranger without stuttering like a creep, how am I ever going to find someone when I'm like this?" Kurt asked, obviously slightly angry with himself for the person he's become.  
"Don't say that Kurt, there's someone for everyone, you just have to start believing again. You're a good person, too kind for your own good, sure you've got some battle scars, but you're still the amazing, beautiful, kind person you've always been. Remember that cute song we found once? I Know You're Out There?" Rachel asks.  
"Yeah I do" Kurt answers smiling a little.  
"Well the kindness and love you show towards your friends, family and strangers always astound me. You might not be too comfortable around strangers, but sometimes you should see the smiles you put on their faces just by simple sweet gestures, like in the song, the little messages in the paper planes, where the right people will be able to see the love in the messages, even though they don't know who the person writing them is. It can mean more than you know. That is love too you know, true love, not the 'finding your soulmate' kind of true love of course, but it's still a form for true love" Rachel said looking into his eyes, still holding his hand tightly.  
"You always end up surprising me Rachel Berry. And maybe you're right, who knows? Thank You Rach" Kurt said kissing her cheek, "now scoot over so we can cuddle".  
"You cuddle whore" She chuckled, letting Kurt cuddle into her side, "you'll find true love, don't worry".  
They started watching the rest of the movie, quietly singing along to the songs. Eventually falling asleep on the couch still cuddled up to each other.


	3. Chapter 2

Monday morning was rather hectic, Kurt and Rachel had gotten up too late due to forgetting to set an alarm the day before.  
He had to get ready for work in just a little over an hour, and being Kurt Hummel, that was way too little time. He was currently working in a cute little coffee shop a few blocks from where he and Rachel lives. He had stumbled upon it a few days after they had moved to New York and it became a regular routine of sorts to go for coffee there.  
After a few days he started talking with the owner, they quickly became friends. She helped him get accustomed to the city, and later on offered him a job, since that they had only gotten closer, in the beginning he found it somewhat weird since she was his boss, but after some time he got used to it.

After getting ready and having a quick breakfast Kurt was on his way to work.  
He loved that walk to work and back, even if it was just a short walk, there was just something about this city that made him want to take his time in taking it all in, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to do that though, there's so much. That's what he loves about NYC, every single day brought something new, sure, there was some things that were always the same, like the regular customers in the coffee shop, and that old man who always goes to work at somewhat the same time as himself, who always greets him when they pass each other on the street, but there would always be something new to see, something new to hear, something new to feel, and he wanted to spent all the time he could to just enjoy it all.

"Hey Ella!" Kurt half yelled to his boss when he walked into the Coffee shop.  
It was a cute little coffee shop on a street corner, his boss was from Paris, so she decided to take a part of her Parisian life with her, and opened a coffee shop that held that romantic Parisian style.  
Kurt loved his work here, he felt safe, it was the one place he wasn't nervous around other people, and he always wanted them to leave with a smile on their faces. After everything that happened in high school he had become such a nervous and anxious person that he had started stuttering sometimes when he met new people or were in stressful situations. However, this coffee shop was like a safe space for him, he felt confident and safe there, which helped him with his stutter.  
"How was your stay at your parents' house?" He asked.  
"Bounjour sweetie, it was marveilleux, it's nice to be back in beautiful old Paris again sometimes" Ella answered, tossing Kurt his apron.  
"I understand, it's a city that's easy to miss I can imagine" Kurt said to her as he walked to the counter to help a customer. It was an older man, he would have looked ready for his perhaps fancy job with his black suit, had he not looked so unbelievably tired.  
"Good morning sir, what can I get you?" He asked politely as he smiled.  
"Morning, could I get a Cappuccino to-go please?" The older man asked, looking like he was ready to fall right back to sleep.  
"Of course sir" Kurt said as he went out to make it. "Would you like a few pieces of chocolate with it maybe? It's on the house" Kurt said smiling at the man.  
The man returned the offer with a small genuine smile and a quiet 'yes please'.  
"Here you go sir, have a nice day, I hope you'll enjoy the coffee and chocolate" Kurt said politely.  
The man smiled at him, "thank you, you too" he said as he walked out of the coffee shop.

A few hours went by, it was quiet in the shop, but with the always busy mornings it was nice when things calmed down.  
While Ella was telling him everything she did when she was home in Paris as Kurt was tidying up a bit, Kurt tried not to get lost in images of him and a faceless person walking through the streets of Paris hand in hand, so lost in each other that they wouldn't notice if they got disgusted looks or not.

Suddenly someone stepped into the shop and broke Kurt out of his fantasies, the man had his face down as he walked to the counter, his posture almost made him seem like he was trying to be as invisible as possible.  
"Good afternoon sir, what can I get you?" Kurt asked trying to get eye contact with the man. The man looked up, and Kurt was suddenly lost in thought again.

The man was beautiful. That's the only word to describe him, sure he was handsome, but that word just wasn't good enough, yeah, he was sexy too, but that just wasn't the right word at this moment. He was just utterly beautiful. His olive skin, his hair that, although slicked back with a sad amount of gel still showed curls that Kurt wanted to run his fingers through, his adorable height, his cute style, and his eyes. Oh my, those hazel eyes…  
There was something wrong though. Those beautiful hazel eyes were red rimmed, as if he'd just been crying…  
Suddenly someone cleared their throat, and Kurt looked up to see the man trying to speak to him.  
"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Kurt asked trying to hide blush forming on his face.  
The man just frantically looked around, opening and closing his mouth as if he was trying to say something but ended up stuttering words that didn't quite make sense.  
"Sir?" Kurt tried, but couldn't get through to the man, "Is everything alright?".  
The man looked up at him, tears forming in his eyes and obviously uncomfortable with the situation.  
"Oh dear, hold on just a sec okay?" Kurt said, the man slowly nodded.  
Kurt quickly made two coffees, grabbed a few cookies and walked around the counter, gently placing his hand on the mans arm as they walked over to one of the tables farthest away and sat down across from each other.


	4. Chapter 3

"Alright" Kurt said after he and the man had sat down, "so, I know this is probably weird, but you seemed to need someone to either listen or just talk to you, or someone to listen to. So… would you like to talk about what has happened, or do you just want to talk about random things, or just listen to me rambling?" Kurt asked, smiling sweetly at the man.  
The man looked down at the coffee in his hands, not lifting his gaze even the slightest. It hurt a little to see someone like this, it hurt not really knowing what to do to help. He was slightly faced by how calm he felt around this guy, not even needing to concentrate on getting his words out correctly or anything at all, he just wanted to make sure this man felt comfortable too.  
"I… I don't know" the man half whispered.  
"Okay, that's okay. Do you want me to tell you about myself, so you at least know who you're having coffee with?" Kurt asked looking slightly hopeful at the man.  
"That would be nice" the man answered, a small smile forming on his lips but still looking down at his coffee.  
"Well... My name is Kurt, I'm from Lima Ohio, and I went to McKinley High in the glorious high school days" Kurt said the las part with a sarcastic tone in his voice, it made the other man chuckle a little which Kurt thought was absolutely adorable.  
"I won't lie, it was hell, being the only out gay kid isn't exactly easy in a place such as Ohio, so every day I had to listen to people shouting slurs at me, I got thrown into dumpsters and against lockers, and I always had to bring two or three extra sets of clothes with me to school, just in case they wanted to have fun with slushies. There was one person who was especially horrible though" Kurt told the man who frowned at him, and Kurt could feel the tell-tale prickle of tears starting to form, but he quickly blinked them away, "Uhm, that would be a story for another time though" he added and cleared his throat.  
"But! No matter how hard it could get, I had a dream of getting out there, and end up in this beautiful city, and I did, I'm here now, and sure, my high school years left wounds that are still healing, and no, I'm not completely over it all, for example, I'm sort of scared of speaking to strangers outside of this shop, since I started to stutter a bit after it all, but in here I feel safe. So, I always try and do what I can to make other people smile" Kurt said, looking earnestly into the other mans eyes, who returned the look with a smile.  
"I've never chosen to offer someone to talk though, but you looked like you needed it" Kurt said, "now, you don't have to tell me what has happened, but will you tell me about yourself maybe?" Kurt asked him, tilting his head slightly to the side. The man nodded and looked up into Kurt's eyes as he started.  
"Uhm, okay." He said as he released a breath a little shakily, "my name is Blaine, I'm from Ohio too, Columbus to be more exact. I used to go to public school, but some things happened, so I transferred to Dalton academy", "Oh, a prep school boy huh?" Kurt asked teasingly, making the Blaine laugh lightly, "Yeah, well, I ended up in their glee club, The Warblers, we actually almost made it to competition in New York" Blaine said proudly.  
"I was in glee club too, people treated us like shit, excuse my French, but it was fun, we made it to New York though, our name was the New Directions, please ignore what it sounds like" Kurt said with a chuckle, people had made fun of their name way too much by now.  
He smiled at Blaine who now looked deep in thought, and suddenly he realized something.  
"Wait, we competed against a group of prep school boys, an acapella group, they had this lead singer with a literal gel helmet… Wait was that you?" Kurt asked, his voice going higher, he'd had a ridiculous crush on that lead singer.  
"It could be, I remember the name New Directions, though from the members of the group, I only remember this small brunette girl with a voice that almost seemed too big for her, and this tall, pale cute guy with really tight pants" Blaine said the last part a little dreamily without knowing who he had just described, Kurt blushed fiercely and looked down, hoping Blaine wouldn't notice, "I think they did an original song once" Blaine said thoughtfully.  
Kurt couldn't help his huge grin. Here he was, sitting in New York, in a gorgeous coffee shop, having coffee with a gorgeous man who is apparently that handsome charming Warbler he used to fanboy over, and who never really left his mind completely. And he remembered him. He didn't seem to know he remembered him though.  
Kurt smiled at him, "well this is weird, what are the odds? You guys were amazing" He said to Blaine who just smiled sweetly back at him, and, was that a blush on his cheeks?  
"Thank you, you guys were really good too" Blaine said and then went quiet, looking like he was remembering something.  
Suddenly his hands flew to cover his mouth, eyes wide he muttered an 'oh my gosh'.  
Kurt couldn't help but laugh at how adorable it was.  
"It was you wasn't it?" Blaine asked from behind his hands, "I just described you, didn't I?" He added.  
"Well, I did have the tightest pants of all the boys in glee club, probably out of all the boys in the school too" Kurt said to him, trying to seem calm but internally squealing out of happiness because a cute guy had just called him cute.  
"Oh god… Please ignore me" Blaine said, face going burning red, smacking his hands to his face to hide, and Kurt just couldn't help but laugh at him.  
"I'm quite flattered from the fact that you accidentally called me cute, that haven't happened before" Kurt said once again trying to seem calm about the whole thing, but not being able to fight the blush anyway.  
"Maybe I should just admit that I did find the lead singer of the warblers cute too" He added, smiling sweetly at the man across from him, hoping to calm him down a little.  
Blaine looked up at him, seeming unsure of what to do.  
"So what did you do after you left the beautiful walls of Dalton?" Kurt asked to change the subject.  
"I left immediately for NYU" Blaine said, "Wait, the beautiful walls of Dalton? Have you been there?" Blaine asked.  
"I uh… My glee club sent me there to spy once" Kurt said a little nervously, "I didn't tell the New Directions anything else than, that you guys were really good though, giving out information just wouldn't be right" He added, looking up at Blaine to find him smiling at him.  
"Well… I wish we had met then" Blaine said shyly, not being able to hide the cute genuine smile gracing his lips.  
Kurt couldn't help the butterflies he felt, and the victory feeling of having made Blaine smile, and hopefully getting the possibility to keep doing so. Or is that weird to hope for? Maybe? Nah…  
"Me too".  
Coffees forgotten, they continued to talk, and eventually agreed to meet up again soon.


	5. Chapter 4

Alright, so i need to put a warning for anxiety attacks here, just in case!  
I apologise for this being kina angsty, but there's some fluff squished in there as well.  
This song is called Vincent, by Don McLean, one of my favorite songs, so I hope you enjoy!.

 _ **Kurt  
** Blaine_

* * *

A few weeks went by, and the two men became good friends.

They found that they had a lot in common, and that it was easy to talk to each other.  
Kurt never found out what had happened to Blaine that day he came into the shop, but he figured Blaine would bring it up if he needed or wanted to at some point.

It had been great to hang out together so far though, Kurt found that he could share things with Blaine, that he normally didn't feel like he could share, Blaine understood him in a way that no one else ever had.  
Blaine was kind, caring, funny, genuine, and just as handsome as he was back in high school, if not more, and Kurt couldn't help but feel himself fall back into the crush he once had, sure, he never forgot the boy with the gel helmet, but this wasn't just the fanboy crush from back then, this was new, he never got to know the boy back in high school, but he has the chance to really get to know the man he is now, and he really wanted that because so far, Blaine had been nothing but amazing.

The two men stood at the platform in the subway, waiting for the next train to get to the restaurant where they had decided to get dinner. Kurt had been looking forward to this all day, since Blaine stopped by the coffee shop to ask him if he wanted to get dinner together this evening, he had been ecstatic and even got early off from work to find the perfect outfit. _**It's not a date though. It's just two good friends getting dinner in a cute little Italian restaurant. Nope. Not a date. It's just a friends' night out.**_

"Oh god, it's almost completely filled up" Kurt said when the train arrived. He looked over at Blaine, who looked slightly uncomfortable, "we don't have to get on this train, we can just get on the next one if you want" he told Blaine.  
"No, no we have reservations, it's okay" Blaine said, seemingly trying to look calm, but not quite succeeding.  
"Are you sure?" Kurt asked him. Blaine just looked at the train, the doors now opening, nodded and walked in.

They were standing in the train, there was a little more space in there after a few stops.  
This man was standing beside them and began moving closer to Blaine, crowding him against the wall of the train when he tried moving away from him.  
The man slipped his hand around Blaine, and started touching him, "what the hell are you doing?" Blaine harshly asked, slapping the man's hand away.  
"Oh come on, like you wouldn't enjoy" The man said in a tone that scared Blaine, crowding him again, and laying his hands on him.  
"Get the fuck away from him!" Kurt yelled, pushing the man harshly away. Some other passengers in the train held the man back, as he tried throwing a punch at Kurt.  
"Fucking let go of me, he's practically asking for it!" The man shouted, making Blaine crumble in a corner of the train.  
The people holding the man threw him out at the next stop, and Kurt slowly walked over to a struggling and shaking Blaine, carefully kneeling in front of him.  
"Blaine?" Kurt gently said.  
"Blaine breathe, you're okay" he added, trying to figure out what to do.  
"I… I c-can't" He said, struggling with each breath and holding his knees to his chest, as if trying to protect himself.  
The train stopped once again, and Kurt got Blaine up from the floor and out of the train.  
He walked them to a bathroom at the station and put Blaine down, neither caring for hygiene at the moment.  
"Blaine I need you to take some deep breaths with me okay?" Kurt asked trying to get through to Blaine.  
He tried a few times, but when it didn't work. Blaine was in tears and his eyes were distant as he was still heaving for each small breath starting to become lightheaded. So, Kurt decided to try something else.  
He pulled Blaine close to him, Blaine's head on his chest, so he could hear his heartbeat, and started singing.

 _Starry, starry night  
Paint your palette blue and gray  
Look out on a summer's day  
With eyes that know the darkness in my soul_

Blaine tensed slightly but quickly relaxed, feeling safe in Kurt's hold. He hadn't had anyone to help him through times like this in a long time.

 _Shadows on the hills  
Sketch the trees and the daffodils  
Catch the breeze and the winter chills  
In colours on the snowy linen land_

 _Now I understand  
What you tried to say to me  
And how you suffered for your sanity  
And how you tried to set them free_

 _They would not listen, they did not know how  
Perhaps they'll listen now_

Kurt had no idea what he was doing, he had tried to give Blaine space so he wouldn't feel crowded, but that only seemed to make him worse, so he did what he would normally find most comforting, being held, being able to listen to the heartbeat of a person he cared about, and having someone sing a quiet song.  
It reminded him about how his mother would hold him and sing to him through thunderstorms until he would fall asleep in her arms.

 _Starry, starry night  
Flaming flowers that brightly blaze  
Swirling clouds in violet haze  
Reflect in Vincent's eyes of china blue_

 _Colours changing hue  
Morning fields of amber grain  
Weathered faces lined in pain  
Are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand_

 _Now I understand  
What you tried to say to me  
And how you suffered for your sanity  
And how you tried to set them free_

He could feel Blaine's breathing start to slow down, but his tears continued to fall, so he pulled him impossibly closer to him, wanting to give the man in his arms every ounce of comfort and love. _**Wait what? Love?**_

 _They would not listen, they did not know how  
Perhaps they'll listen now_

 _For they could not love you  
But still your love was true  
And when no hope was left in sight  
On that starry, starry night_

 _You took your life, as lovers often do  
But I could've told you Vincent  
This world was never meant for  
One as beautiful as you_

 _Starry, starry night  
Portraits hung in empty halls  
Frame-less heads on nameless walls  
With eyes that watch the world and can't forget_

Blaine had gotten somewhat control of his breathing again, but he just couldn't stop the tears. This whole thing had brought several flashbacks back from the closed part of his mind, and it hurt, but he couldn't help but wish he could stay like this forever, he felt so safe, so loved. _What!? Where did that come from?_

 _Like the strangers that you've met  
The ragged men in ragged clothes  
The silver thorn of bloody rose  
Lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow_

 _Now I think I know  
What you tried to say to me  
And how you suffered for your sanity  
And how you tried to set them free_

 _They would not listen, they're not listening still  
Perhaps they never will_

"How about we take a cab back to my place, and I cook some dinner? I think Rachel was supposed to be on a date anyway" Kurt asked, not having released Blaine yet.  
"Yeah, that would be nice" Blaine answered in a hoarse voice.  
He looked up at Kurt with his amber eyes, "thank you" he half whispered, "I'm sorry I ruined the evening" he added.  
"No, don't apologise, you haven't ruined anything Blaine".  
Kurt kissed his forehead and slowly got up, helping Blaine up after.  
When they were in a cab on the way to Kurt's place, they couldn't help but let their minds wander to the thoughts that occurred as Kurt sang for Blaine. What did it mean?  
Another question filling Kurt's mind on top of that… What on earth was that whole situation about?


	6. Chapter 5

"There, go ahead and get comfy, and I'll find something to eat and drink alright?" Kurt said, as he led Blaine to the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"Thank you" Blaine half whispered.

This whole thing obviously really got to Blaine. Kurt frowned as he tried to figure out what could have happened in the past, that could have caused Blaine to react so strongly to what happened.

Stuff like that happens to people every day, it had happened to Kurt before, and while it's unpleasant, disgusting and rather scary too, he had never seen anyone have such a strong reaction before. It scared Kurt to know that this probably was a reaction based on something from his past.

He found some leftovers from dinner the day before and heated some of it, while he went to the living room with some freshly made coffee.

"There you go, are you feeling any better?" Kurt asked as he placed a tray with the heated food and their drinks on the table in front of Blaine.

"Yeah, just a little tired" Blaine said and took a sip of his coffee, "thank you for this, and again, I'm really sorry about..." Blaine had gotten cut off by Kurt's hand, which was now clasped over his mouth.

Kurt looked sternly, but sincerely at him.

"No. No don't you dare apologise Blaine" Kurt said and removed his hand, "what happened wasn't your fault, there really isn't anything to apologise for okay?" Kurt added. Blaine looked down, not really knowing what to do, he felt embarrassed over what had happened, Kurt must think he's a freak after seeing his reaction to such a small thing.

"I am a little curious as to what caused your reaction though. I mean, stuff like that have happened to me too, and I've seen women slap men for doing that, but your reaction was, surprising, I guess" Kurt said, trying to be careful with his choice of words.

Blaine looked up at him with a slightly scared look, and Kurt turned slightly on the couch so he was completely face to face with Blaine.

"You don't have to tell me, but it's obvious the reaction was caused by something from your memory" he said and then reached out with his hand to cup Blaine's cheek, but quickly settled for the mans upper arm, "just know that I'm here okay? If you ever want or need to talk, just let me know and I'll be there, I promise" he said as earnestly as he could.

Tears gathered in Blaine's eyes as they darted around to any other place than Kurt's eyes, "I-I, I don't know what to say" he said and looked down to his hands, something that sounded like a small sob escaped from his lips.

Kurt felt his heart break for the man and gently brought him into his arms without thinking further about it.

"It's okay Blaine, you don't have to say anything, just know that I'm here, and that you can trust me okay?" Kurt said, "now, I think enough have happened today, so what do you say if I find my collection of Disney movies and musicals, and we choose a couple of those and just relax?" he asked releasing Blaine to look into his eyes smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah that'd be nice" Blaine said and nodded slowly looking tired.

Blaine had gotten comfy on the couch, hugging a pillow to his chest and curled up adorably when Kurt came back with as many movies as possible.

Out of the huge stack of movies, they settled on The Little Mermaid, Moulin Rouge and Beauty and The Beast.

They sat on the couch, well into The Little Mermaid, when Blaine suddenly started talking, "I really hope you know how much your help today means to me" he said and looked up at Kurt from where he was half lying down.

"It's no problem really, I'd help any time" Kurt said, "I'm just scared I didn't help right though, I had no idea what to do" he added frowning.

"You did completely right, different things help different people. I've tried several times where people try to tell me to take deep breaths and calm down, but when you're so far out, it can pretty much be impossible to listen to do that" Blaine said, "what you did was perfect, and it obviously helped, it made me feel safe, and I can't thank you enough for that Kurt" he said.

"I just feel like it wasn't enough, like, I should have done something more about the guy who triggered it" and with that one thought, Kurt started rambling, "or I should have been able to help better with the attack, or gotten you away faster or mrph…" Blaine cut Kurt's rambling off with his hand while he shook his head.

"Are you crazy Kurt?" he asked, "what you did was perfect, you told me you had trouble dealing with people outside of the shop, still you stood up for me, you got me out of the train, away from people, and that does a lot too, not only because it was crowded, but also because the attacks embarrass me when people see it" He said in a small voice and looked away.

Kurt was about to say something, but Blaine beat him to it, putting his hands over Kurt's, "on top of that, you got me to calm down, you made me feel safe, and that counts for a lot".

Kurt looked down at their joined hands, a blush creeping over his cheeks, "I- I hated seeing you like that Blaine, it hurt, and not knowing what I was doing scared me" he said frowning, tears gathering in his eyes as he looked at Blaine.

"Hey, hey no, it's okay, I'm okay, and you did just right. I understand I probably freaked you out, and I'm really sorry. This has happened a lot to me, and I try to control it, but I can't always succeed" Blaine said, trying to catch Kurt's gaze, but Kurt looked down again. He cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand to get him to look at him, his heart broke as he saw a few tears that had escaped, "please don't cry, it's my fault" he let his hand fall to his lap again and looked down, " I- I've tried to learn to control it… I'll do better, I promise" he said hastily, hating himself for falling back to this self-conscious, insecure side he'd buried in the back of his mind for so long, but which he just couldn't escape.

"What?" Kurt said, looking, "why would you say something like that? This isn't your fault, it's clear that something happened to cause situations like that, and Blaine, I may not know what that was, but something like this can never be your fault" Kurt said, wiping a tear that had escaped Blaine's eye off of his cheek, letting his hand stay there, "and I'm only crying because it hurts me to see you like this, I- I really care about you Blaine, you mean so much to me" 'more than you know' Kurt adds in his head…

Blaine was at a loss for words. What did this mean? Kurt cared? Cared how?

 _No Blaine, stop, you're not worthy of him, why would he ever care? You're broken, a freak, you're bad for him._

"You don't believe me, do you?" Kurt asked, looking a little hurt.

Blaine looked at him shocked, "oh come on, I can almost hear the conversation you have with yourself, but Blaine, I'm serious, I really am, and I really hope I can make you believe me some day" Kurt said sincerely with his hand still on Blaine's cheek.

Tilting his head slightly he gave Blaine a soft but sad smile, trying to find the happiness that was hidden somewhere in Blaine's eyes that he adored so much.

"Thank you" Blaine whispered softly.

Later found Blaine asleep across the couch, with his head in Kurt's lap.

Kurt was threading his fingers through Blaine's soft curls, that had broken loose from the gel, looking sadly at the sleeping man, and wishing he could do something to get that precious smile back on the beautiful man's face, he'd do anything.

After a short while he fell asleep too, to the soft music of Beauty and The Beast.


	7. Chapter 6

"Kurt darling, could you bring this to the lady at the table over there?" Ella asked poking her head out from the kitchen holding out a plate of cookies.

"Yeah of course, just a second" he answered before turning back to the costumer he was helping, handing him his muffin, "there you go sir, hope you'll like it" he said smiling before turning to get the plate of cookies and heading to the table to the costumer who ordered them.

He went to go back to the counter when the door opened. Looking over, he saw the head of curly hair he'd recognise anywhere close the door to the shop.  
He smiled at the man when his eyes fell on him as he walked back to behind the counter.  
"Well, hello good sir, don't you look chipper today, and without gel, who are you and what have you done with the real Blaine Anderson?" Kurt said happily in a sarcastically mocking shocked tone as Blaine approached the counter.  
Blaine shot him a glare that quickly returned to his usually charming smile, "I received some splendid news in the mail today" he answered with a jokingly English accent to his words, "and I was just wondering, if you would possibly, hopefully be free tonight?" Blaine said, giving Kurt his best puppy eyes, which of course, Kurt couldn't say no to.  
"Yeah, yeah of course, oh, there's a costumer behind you, I get off from work in like 10 minutes, how about you wait at a table and I join you when I'm done here?" Kurt asked.  
"Sure, where do you want to sit?"  
"Hello, what can I do for you today miss Andrews?" Kurt asked the elder kind-looking lady, "Uh, by one of the windows? That's always so nice" He answered quickly as he wrote down what the lady ordered.  
Before he got any further, he looked up and smiled at the sight of Blaine at one of the table by the window.  
"Who is that handsome young man you're making heart eyes at?" miss Andrews asked breaking Kurt from his trance.

Kurt snapped his head towards miss Andrews, "I'm sorry?" he asked, his voice raising to a slightly higher pitch.  
Miss Andrews chuckled, "oh you know what I'm talking about sweetie" she said in a knowing tone.  
Kurt sighed and bowed his head, trying to hide his blush, "yeah, yeah I know" he looked over at Blaine with a dreamy look.  
Miss Andrews tilted her head and smiled at him, "you really like him, don't you?" she asked knowingly.  
Kurt looked over at Blaine, who seemed busy trying to take in everything that was happening in the street at once like a puppy experiencing the world for the first time.  
Kurt couldn't help but chuckle a little at the sight, "yeah… I do" he said as he sighed.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" miss Andrews asked.

Kurt frowned, he really wasn't sure what was wrong, he really liked Blaine, he might even be in love with him, but Kurt knew they'd both been through some things. What happened with Kurt was a long time ago, so wasn't he supposed to have forgotten about it? He was silly for still being affected by it, wasn't he? The words they always threw at him were practically carved into his mind though, and Karofsky… He wouldn't even go there.  
But that's not important, the important one was Blaine, Kurt wasn't sure whether it would be a good idea to tell Blaine how he felt, what if Kurt ruined it? What about what happened in the subway? What if Kurt lost Blaine completely if something went wrong? No. He had to wait, if he was lucky, maybe he could suppress his feelings, maybe they'd go away. But what if Blaine likes him? No, stop it.

"Kurt?" His head snapped up at the sound of Miss Andrews voice. She looked at him oddly, "you with me honey?" she asked with a teasing tone to her voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, uhm your order is ready, Ella wanted me to give you a muffin, it's a new recipe so let us know what you think next time you come here" he said as he smiled at the Miss Andrews. She looked at him confused but quickly covered it with a sweet smile.  
"Well tell her thank you, I'll be sure to remember it, but we all know it's great, her recipes always are. I'll see you around sweetie, have a nice day" she said as she started to walk out of the shop.  
"You too Miss Andrews!".

"Is there anything else you need me to do Ella?" He asked as he peaked his head into the kitchen. He smiled at the sight of Ella doing what he knows she loves, covered in flour with music playing softly in the background as she was making her famous muffins.  
"No, it's okay, Sammy will be here in a few minutes, so you're off for today" she said.  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then" he said and left the kitchen. He quickly made some coffee for him and Blaine, paying for it before going to the table Blaine was sitting at.

"Hi, sorry about the wait, I got us some coffee, do you want to drink it in here or take a walk?" he asked.  
"Well it's beautiful outside right now, it would be a shame to miss that, wouldn't it?" Blaine said with that charming smile that made Kurt weak in his knees. Though all of Blaine's smiles seemed to do that lately. It was quite odd now that he thought about it. Lately when he had been with Blaine, getting coffee with him, watching a movie, anything, he'd noticed different things, little things he normally wouldn't notice about people, like, how Blaine's nose would scrunch up adorably when he laughed, or how his eyes would sparkle when he talked about something he was really passionate about, little things like that made Kurt involuntarily fall harder for him, and he knew he'd be in trouble very soon if it didn't stop, he knew Blaine deserved someone better.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" Blaine said, "oh! I've got an idea, you're going to love this, I promise! We have to go to Central Park, come on!" he said excitedly, Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at how Blaine acted like a puppy, and how he practically bounced out of the shop, dragging Kurt after him and trying not to drop his coffee.

They arrived at Central Park, and walked for a while before coming to a stop, Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, walking towards a piano that was placed in front of a beautiful fountain.  
Kurt couldn't help but smile at this whole thing, Blaine looking so wonderfully careless as he sat down on the piano bench, running his fingers over the keys on the piano.  
He started playing a soft melody and Kurt smiled at the choice of song as he walked over to sit beside Blaine, and they were instantly in their own little world.

 _I had a dream the other night  
About how we only get one life  
It woke me up right after two  
I stayed awake and stared at you  
So I wouldn't lose my mind  
_  
Kurt sang, blushing at the words but not finding it in himself to care.

Blaine sang the next verse, smiling as he looked at Kurt with a glint in his hazel eyes.

And I had the week that came from hell  
And yes I know that you could tell  
But you're like the net under the ledge  
When I go flying off the edge  
You go flying off as well

They both sang the next part, their voices melting together beautifully.

They didn't notice the people gathering around them to listen to them singing. _  
_

 _And if you only die once I wanna die with_ _  
You got something I need_ _  
In this world full of people there's one killing me_ _  
And if we only die once, (hey)_ _  
I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_ _  
You got something I need_ _  
In this world full of people there's one killing me_ _  
And if we only die once, (hey)_ _  
I wanna die with you (you, you)_

 _Last night I think I drank too much  
Yeah, call it our temporary crutch  
With broken words I tried to say  
Honey don't you be afraid  
If we got nothing, we got us_

A little girl walked over to the piano chuckling adorably. Kurt took her hand and started dancing with her, not noticing Blaine looking at him lovingly.

 _And if you only die once I wanna die with_ _  
You got something I need_ _  
In this world full of people there's one killing me_ _  
And if we only die once, (hey)_ _  
I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_ _  
You got something I need_ _  
In this world full of people there's one killing me_ _  
And if we only die once, (hey)_ _  
I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_

 _I know that we're not the same  
But I'm so damn glad that we made it to this time  
This time now, around, yeah_

 _You got something I need_ _  
In this world full of people there's one killing me_ _  
And if we only die once_ _  
I wanna die with you_ _  
You yeah_

 _You got something I need_ _  
In this world full of people there's one killing me_ _  
And if we only die once, (hey)_ _  
I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_ _  
You got something I need_ _  
In this world full of people there's one killing me_ _  
And if we only die once, (hey)_ _  
I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_

 _If we only die once  
I wanna die_

They sang the last lines softly, Kurt slowly twirling the still giggling little girl.

If we only live once  
I wanna live with you

As Blaine played the last few notes, they slowly came back to reality. They blushed as the people around them applauded them, and Kurt gave the little girl a hug before she ran back to her mother.

He turned around and walked back to Blaine.

"So, I think I should go home and get ready for tonight. You're still not going to tell what it is we'll be doing?" Kurt asked Blaine hopefully, not asking Blaine what he really wanted to.

"Nope, but you should wear something nice" Blaine said, he quickly corrected his words, afraid he might have offended Kurt, "uh, I mean, not that what you're isn't nice, you look amazing really, I mean, uhm..." he looked down at his shoes blushing, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the cuteness of it all.

"Don't worry, I know perfectly well that my clothes are fabulous" he said sarcastically as he chuckled, "thank you" he added genuinely.

Blaine grinned up at him, "well then good sir, I will pick you up at around five then, and we can head out to get something to eat, that okay?".  
"That sounds great, I'll see you hen" Kurt said, and they headed their separate ways, both of them buzzing with nerves and excitement about their plans tonight.

* * *

This song is called Something I Need, by OneRepublic, it's amazing, so check it out if you want to!  
Hope you enjoyed.

Huugs! 


	8. Hopefully good news!

Hello wonderful people!  
First, I would like to apologise for just sort of leaving this story, I never wanted to but a lot of stuff happened and I just couldn't seem to even dot he thing I enjoy the most, as was/is writing.  
However, a lot of awesome things have happened since then, and I'm in a much better place now, I've even started writing again. Therefore, I'll be looking through the chapters of this story, I'll be editing the chapters I've posted so far, and try and see if I can start working on this story again.  
There's already parts of a new chapter on my computer, so I hope to be posting soon.

Huuugs!


	9. Chapter 7

So here's chapter 7!  
As always i hope you enjoy, and I'm already working on a new chapter right now. However, I'll be moving in a few days, to another country even, so I'll be busy until then, but I'll definitely be updating as soon as i can.  
I'm sorry this took so long, but I've got plans for this story now, and I hope you'll like it.

Huugs!

* * *

"Rach, I gotta go, Blaine's waiting outside!" Kurt yelled as he went for the door.  
Rachel came bounding out from her room in a cute red dress that Kurt had helped her pick, and still trying to style her hair for her date tonight, and still failing, Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little. She'd strictly told Kurt not to help her this time, as she wanted to try herself, and Kurt knew better than going against her when she'd set up a goal.  
"You sure it isn't a date?" Rachel asked for the umpteenth time.  
Kurt rolled his eyes, "yes Rach, I'm sure, he didn't ask me out, just asked if I was free tonight" he said in a slightly annoyed tone.  
"Alright alright, I'll stop asking" she said, "though that does sound a little like asking someone out, now get out, your man is waiting" she said in a teasing tone and pushed him out the door.  
"You're so annoying sometimes, have fun with Finn tonight, and please warn me if it's not safe for me to come home, I really don't want a repeat of last time" he said as he grimaced. Rachel and Finn had a habit of getting cozy after their dates, and Kurt really didn't need to walk in on that again, ever, just no.  
"Yeah yeah, maybe you should find somewhere to sleep just in case, now go! You're going to be late!", barely noticing the hug Rachel gave him, the door was slammed shut.

He shut the door to the building he and Rachel lived in, and tried to keep his hands from getting all clammy, he didn't even know why he was so nervous, this was just Blaine and him, it's not even a date, but oh, how he'd like it to be. _**Stop it Kurt! You're not supposed to think like that!**_

"Kurt" Hey, you ready?" Blaine said as he hugged Kurt tightly. Kurt loved when Blaine did that, he felt so safe, being held like this. Not like those times with Karofsky. Kurt shuddered at the memory, a gross feeling creeping up on him. He tried to get closer to Blaine to block the memory, but Blaine just released him and looked at him worriedly, obviously having noticed him starting to shake slightly.  
"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, holding Kurt's arms in a comforting grip.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just a little cold that's all, now where are we going? You haven't told me anything about tonight" he answered, quickly trying to change the subject. The last thing he needed was for Blaine to know, he didn't want to lose Blaine.  
"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, not quite believing his friend. He knew when Kurt was lying, his eyes would flicker slightly away.  
"Yeah, I'm sure, should we go now?" he pushed while trying not to be rude.  
Blaine looked at him, squinting his eyes a little, but figured he should just leave it there for now, Kurt knew he could always talk to him, he could just hope Kurt would use that knowledge whenever he needed to.  
"Alright, come on, you'll love the place" Blaine said and took Kurt's hand as they walked.

He was right, it was absolutely stunning. A cute tiny place squished in between two buildings, if you weren't looking for it you'd probably miss it. They went through the door, it looked amazing inside, it was a little restaurant like room, the French style astonishing Kurt, Blaine kept walking though, he went towards a door that lead outside and held the door open for Kurt.

Kurt was completely awestruck at this place, the beautiful French styled chairs and tables, all the lights and the flowers, it was all so beautiful. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but think if this was something more than just two friends going out for the evening, or if Blaine had something else in mind, why would he choose a place like this? Should Kurt ask him what all this was?

They sat down at a table opposite of each other, as a short older lady came over to them.

"Good evening you two, how are you?" she asked kindly with a broad smile on her face.  
" We're fine thank you, this is a beautiful place" Blaine answered looking around trying to take it all in.  
They were directed to a small table in the corner outside, it was absolutely beautiful in the outdoor part of the restaurant so they had been given a blanket each to use.  
Once they'd received the food they'd ordered they fell into easy conversation as usual.  
Kurt was just waiting for Blaine to tell him what he had been basically begging Blaine to tell him all day, but he wanted Blaine to tell him when he wanted to. He was just very curious as it had seemed as it was something he was happy about, and he loved when he looked happy.  
"So, you haven't really been listening for the last few minutes of me talking about why I don't want to see Rocky Horror live when Tim Curry isn't the one to play Frank N. Furter, what's on your mind?" Blaine asked laughing a bit. Kurt just gave him a knowing look which Blaine smirked at.  
"Alright so I should probably tell you he great news" he said putting his cutlery down. "I got an email from my brother today", Kurt tilted his head a bit at that. Blaine hadn't told him much about Cooper, however, when he did talk about him it sounded as if they were very close. "What was it about?" he asked curiously.  
"It was a wedding invitation, apparently Coop had tried to send one via mail, but he was scared it might get lost or something I guess" Blaine said smiling a bit. Kurt clapped his hand together and practically jumped in his seat, at which Blaine started laughing.  
"I'm sorry, I love weddings, I planned my dad and stepmom's wedding back in high school" Kurt said excitedly, "gosh I'm not even letting you talk about his as you probably want to, I'm sorry". Blaine just smiled at him fondly.  
"No, it's okay, it's adorable", he coughed awkwardly but continued, "I actually wanted to ask if you'd want to come with me" Blaine said, looking at him hopefully. Kurt just sat there, unable to say anything. What did Blaine mean? Why did he want him to go with him? Of course he wanted to, he'd go anywhere with Blaine, but he couldn't say that though, it might ruin things between them. Blaine meant so much to him, too much to risk anything by showing him his real feelings. Blaine probably just wanted to go together as friends. Yes, that was it. They were best friends (best guy friends, don't worry Rachel). People brought best friends with them all the time, right?  
"I-I mean as friends of course" Blaine stuttered out, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts. However, Blaine didn't look happy like before, what was that about?  
"Do you want to go with me, as friends? I'd love for you to meet my brother, I've told him so much about you" Blaine asked. He wished it could've been as more than friends, but Kurt's silence and the look on his friend had said it all. While it broke Blaine's heart a little, he would never want to lose Kurt, that'd be too much, he's not sure he would be able to handle that, so of course Blaine would take what he could get. They'd still be spending time together, and hopefully an amazing time at that.  
Kurt sighed a bit, trying not to show his sadness on his face as he gave his friend a sweet smile and said of course.  
"So where is this? I mean, where's the wedding?" Kurt asked, trying to lead the conversation to be more cheerful again.  
"It's in LA, in a few weeks. We'll be there for the weekend" Blaine said.  
"IN A FEW WEEKS!? OMG I NEED TO START PACKING!" Kurt screeched out. Blaine just looked at him and burst out laughing.  
"Kurt a few weeks is a good while away, what are you on about?" he said clutching his stomach, trying to get the ache from laughing to go away.  
"This is no laughing matter Blaine, it takes time to plan the perfect outfits" Kurt just replied trying to look serious, but Blaine's smile and the sound of his laugh softening his features.  
"Yeah but with your talent for that you'll make it perfect even if you only had five minutes to plan them in" Blaine told him smiling at him.

The rest of the evening went perfectly, their dinner had almost turned cold from them talking, but it didn't matter, it was all perfect.


	10. Chapter 8

Hi!  
So I figured I'd put a new chapter out early, also as I just started chapter 9 yesterday. I apologise for any spelling or gramma mistakes of course, but I still hop you enjoy this chapter!  
Huugs!

* * *

"Wait wait wait, so you two will be going to a wedding together, his brother's wedding, AND be sharing a room together for an entire weekend, and you're panicking about this why?" Rachel asked as Kurt was frantically running around their apartment throwing clothes everywhere, the pile on the bed getting increasingly taller.  
"What if I accidentally hint that I like him? What if someone notices? Worse yet, what if Blaine starts noticing?" Kurt started rambling. Every time he and Blaine were together, the voice in his head telling Kurt that he needs to be more aware of not letting his feelings show was growing louder and louder, yet harder to listen to. Rachel just rolled her eyes at him, those two boys were complete idiots.  
"Kurt Blaine isn't going to notice, trust me" she said in a teasing tone.  
"How do you know that, Ella has teased me about us ever since we started becoming friends, even Miss Andrews has noticed, and she's almost as blind as a mole". Rachel couldn't help but laugh at that, it was true, but still, Kurt was being extra dramatic, as almost always happened whenever he'd become nervous.  
"Kurt just calm down, you'll be okay, just go to the wedding, enjoy your time away, show off your amazing outfits to a different city and have a blast with your best guy friend" she said, starting to fold some of his clothes and putting it in his suitcase. Normally he'd go on a rant about how she's doing it wrong, but right now he appreciated it and let out a quiet "thanks Rach".

Kurt had been on a plane a couple of times, mainly to go home and visit his family, but mostly his family had come to visit him instead due to the fact that Kurt's not a big fan of flying, at all. So naturally he was more or less panicking by the time he had sat down in his seat by the window, trying very hard not to let the panic show on his face, but alas, it was all in vain. Blaine, being his best friend, even with the short amount of time they'd really known each other still knew him too well and of course noticed the strained look on his face and asked if he was okay.  
"I'm fine Blaine, nothing's wrong", Kurt said trying to sound convincing but failing miserably, so miserably in fact, that Blaine seemed to have to hold back a chuckle.  
"Kurt come on, you don't have to be a hero all the time", Blaine punctuated that sentence by scooting closer and grabbing his hand. Kurt almost pulled his hand back, startled by tug he felt in his chest, but decided against it, knowing it would hurt not only Blaine, but also himself.  
"I'm not", he responded, pouting at the floor trying to hide the blush on his face.  
"Well then take this earplug and listen to this awesome music with me and just let me hold your hand okay?". A chuckle was visible in what Blaine said, and Kurt almost felt a bit humiliated at the whole situation but just couldn't as Blaine was being so incredibly sweet about it, so he decided to just throw a sincere smile his way. For the first time since his first plane ride, Kurt wasn't scared, and while he knew why, he chose not to think about it, or what it meant.

While Cooper wasn't 100% a stranger to him, as he'd heard a lot about him from Blaine, Kurt still hadn't met Cooper, and had therefore been slightly worried. If he didn't talk to a person who led the conversation for them, an awkward silence would usually occur since Kurt never really would know what to say, so he tried to avoid talking to people if they didn't seem like the more extrovert type of people. However, Cooper Anderson was the type of person who would not shut up, and while that should be annoying Kurt actually found it rather funny. But that could partly be due to the fact that he had learned a lot about Blaine.  
Like the fact that Blaine has an obsession with superheroes, Captain America in particular, has an entire bowtie collection stacked away, and has several nicknames such as hobbit, shortie, and best of all, squirt.  
So now Kurt of course couldn't wait to hopefully hear more things over the weekend.

The wedding ceremony itself was amazing, Coopers ,now wife, Catherine looked stunning in her dress and their vows were beautiful. It reminded him about his dad's wedding with Carole, everything being so sincere and wonderful, except his dad and Carole's wedding was a lot more toned down, even the party was more toned down even though Kurt was the one who planned it all. This party however was huge.  
People were either by the bar, out dancing or at a table with someone talking. The music was loud, and since they were a bit more than an hour into the party, and people were either at stage of being tipsy, or just downright drunk, except for a few people who didn't drink like Kurt.  
"I can't believe Catherine planned this basically by herself", Kurt practically yelled to Blaine who was currently sitting beside him at a table in a rather secluded area of the room. "I mean yeah, I did do an awesome job with my dad's wedding, but this is unbelievable" he said. Blaine just smiled at him, "yeah, Catherine has really overdone herself, but you need to remember the insane budget they had for this, I don't think it's fair for you to compare your work with this considering that" he answered. He was sort of right, Kurt knows that, but Kurt strives to be perfect and do whatever he's working on perfectly, so he can't help but compare it.  
"How are you feeling though? What with your dad being here. I know you two have issues", Kurt said, looking at Blaine. Blaine has been smiling for ear to ear all day, but at times, Kurt would catch Blaine looking his dad's way, his smile fading slowly every time.  
"I'm fine, it's not a problem, I just didn't know that he was going to be here", Blaine said, the statement only partly true, he genuinely didn't know his dad was going to be there, however, he was most definitely not fine. Each minute that had passed, he'd tried to just stay out of his dad's way, heart almost jumping out of his chest every time he felt like he was even just an inch too close to him. Still, it was his brother's wedding, he was pretty sure that his dad hadn't known Blaine was going to be attending either, and he was very sure that Coop hadn't intended on telling either of them, in case one of them would think about not going because of it.  
"Are you sure?", Kurt asked, "You don't have to be a hero all the time you know". Blaine couldn't help but smile at that, reaching over to put his hand on Kurt's for a quick while.  
"It's bad enough that you're even here, but do you have to be your sick self in public too?".  
Blaine knew that voice all too well, and it instantly made him freeze.


End file.
